Kelley's Summer Camp Island Adventure
by twinkliestar
Summary: An introverted kid with the middle name Kelley goes to magical Summer Camp Island for the summer for adventure, and learns about themselves as well.
1. Chapter 1

Terence awoke to the sound of his alarm going off, sitting next to his bed. He woke up and rubbed his eyes, then got ready for the day. Today he was going off to summer camp, but not just any summer camp. This one was on an island, a summer camp island, if you will. He hoped he liked it better than the one he went to 4 years ago, where he had his parents come pick him up after getting stuck out on the lake in a canoe by himself.

 _This time, it'll be different,_ he thought to himself. _I'm 13 now, and I know how to swim. Also I don't watch as many documentaries about massive lake fish-monsters. Probably shouldn't have watched a lot of those before going to camp._

Terence is an average 13 year old goat. He has brown fur with white spots, short scruffy hair, short nubbly horns. Floppy ears. He doesn't really have any friends, but people don't make fun of him either. He's just there, and that's alright for him. It gives him more time to read, and draw, and play video games. He also doesn't like his first name, and would rather people call him by his middle name, Kelley. In fact, that's what we'll be using from now on.

After getting ready, he walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table, sitting his bag next to him. Breakfast was already on the table.

"Terry, you seem bright and ready for your trip to camp!" his mom said. She was still cooking, so he managed to balk and stick his tongue out at the nickname Terry without being scolded. He quickly stopped and adjusted his face to a smile as she turned around.

"Yup, I'm excited! I can't wait. I swear, this time, you won't have to come out and get me until camp is over."

She turned around. "That's great, dear! But don't push yourself. If you need to come back, just call and tell me." Kelley nodded.

On the car ride over, Kelley looked out the window at his neighborhood. He moved about a year and a half ago and realized he still hadn't really explored like he used to. He used to live closer to a huge forest with lots of trees and neat stuff, but this was a suburb, and despite what he saw on _Ed Edd n Eddy_ , not a lot happened there.

The neighborhood turned into highway, and then eventually, the highway turned into sea. Before he even knew it, they were on the ferry towards the island. With the car parked, his mother turned her head towards him.

"Terry, dear," she asked, as Kelley managed to hold it in this time, "Do you have all of your stuff? I won't be able to bring anything after I leave."

He checked his bag. He saw everything he put in there; phone for phone stuff, mp3 player full of summer jams and 80s hits for montages, e-reader for e-reading. And a bunch of clothes.

"Yep, everything's all here. Clothes, my stuff, chargers. All good here!"

"Good, good! I think we're almost there."

Kelley looked out the window and saw two kids pretending to surf on a car.

After landfall, the parents met with the camp counselors, as the kids just walked around and said hello to one another, getting to know everyone they would be spending this whole summer with on an island far away from home. Kelley walked around and shyly said "hi" to everyone, but didn't stick around for any conversation.

A counselor with pink, shoulder-length hair walked up to Kelley, alongside his mom.

"So, this is Terence, I assume!" Pink Hair Counselor said, in a kind, British-accented voice.

"Yes, this is him! He's so excited to be here!" his mom said. Then quickly got serious. "Watch him closely around the canoes, please."

Kelley's face got red. "Mom!" He turned around and looked up at Pink Hair Counselor. "Don't watch me closely! Well… watch me the normal amount needed around the canoes. But no more than that!"

Pink Hair Counselor smiled, and rubbed Kelley's hair. "Don't worry your little head, Terence. We'll keep an eye on you."

Kelley's mom giggled. "I'm so glad to hear that! I talked with the other counselors too and I'm sure he'll have a good time here. But I must say… You all seem so young to be the counselors. I think one of them is only a few years older than Terry here."

"Oh, it's actually what sets us apart from other camps, miss. Well, that, and the island, of course. Besides, having counselors around the same age means that we understand our campers better than anyone else. If they need to talk about anything, we're here for them."

The Pink Hair Counselor and Kelley's mom walked away, as another camper walked up to him, an elephant boy.

"Your face is red. Did your mom also embarrass you in front of one of the counselors?"

"Yeah, kinda..." Kelley extended his hand towards the camper. "My name's-" He looked behind him for his mom. "My name's Kelley."

"I'm Oscar! Nice to meet you, Kelley."

Kelley gave his mom one last hug as she got back on the ferry with all of the other parents. All the kids waved as the boat pulled up the anchor and returned to the mainland. Some kids went back to talking to the others, while some kids watched the boat go off into the horizon. Kelley was one of the latter. He sat and watched the sea until he heard someone say something about the camp counselors. Then suddenly, he heard Pink Hair Counselor yell "Okay, everyone, you can come out now!"

The kids murmured. "What? We're all here. Who's she talking to?" they whispered to each other. Kelley turned around just in time to see a tree moving around, gently picking up a kid who had fallen. And aliens floating around on a small UFO. And a yeti walking around, greeting the campers. And rocks flying around, with happy little faces on them.

It was then when Kelley realized mostly everything had a face on it. And that the three counselors were in witch costumes. Except not costumes, because Pink Hair Counselor was flying around on a broom.

"Alright, brand new camper babies!", she yelled, "You thought you were going to a normal summer camp with canoeing and potholder making," -she looked directly at Kelley as she said canoeing- "you were sorely mistaken. This is a magical camp! You can do whatever you want here. Don't come crying to me with your dumb baby problems, because I am not your mum."

 _Well, this certainly wasn't like the girl who told my mom we could come to them with any problems_ , Kelley thought.

"I'm the prettiest girl that ever talked to you. And I especially don't want to hear anything from _you,_ " she pointed at Oscar, "'Mommy's Special Wittle Guy!'"

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Susie, this speech gets scarier every year..." the sun said, behind her.

"Oh, c'mon, they love it! It's charming!" she said. "Do you want to see your cabins, babies?!"

"Yeah!" All the kids cheered, as the counselors directed them to the cabins. Another counselorwitch named Betsy directed Kelley to his cabin.

"It's just on the end there, light pink. Can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"No prob, Kelley!" she said, as she flew off to help other kids.

 _Wait… Did I tell her I'd rather go by Kelley? I think I only told Oscar that…_ he thought.

He walked up to the door and looked at the label.

 _Kelley Mueller. No mention of my first name anywhere. I guess the other two counselorwitches are a bit more kind than that Susie girl…_

He walked into his cabin and started setting his stuff up. Afterwards, he turned on his mp3 player on the radio dock and flopped on the bed to relax a little. He bobbed his head to the beat, eyes closed. He sighed and relaxed. "Aw yeah, this is a jam," he heard someone say. He agreed with the voice.

His eyes shot open.

He saw a tall green monster dancing in his cabin, shuffling his feet and singing along. "Boy, you got me so confused! I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

Kelley cleared his throat. "Excuse me, um. Why are you in here?"

The monster stopped dancing and singing. "Oh, apologies, little goat. I'm attracted to summer jams. Also, you left your door open. I would have asked to come in, but like I said, summer jams."

"Uh… huh." Kelley said, nodding his head. "Yeah, I have a whole playlist of them. Just hit next on the dock."

"Sweet," said the monster, and it did so. _All the Small Things_ started playing. The monster started immediately headbanging. "Aw yeah, I remember this song. It came out when I was in college. Man, those were the days."

"Oh, I guess it's just shuffling all my songs. I guess this is technically a summer jam, though." Kelley said.

The monster looked at Kelley and said "Dude, any song's a summer jam! Well, as long as it's not literally about another season. You just gotta put the summer memories and vibes into it."

"Thanks, that's… suprisingly deep, actually."

"No prob. My name's Marvvin, with two V's. I'll be around!" Marvvin paused the song, then walked out the door, then stuck his head back in. "You want me to close this door or nah?"

"Nah, keep it open. I'm gonna go back out soon."

"Alrighty! And welcome to the camp, Kelley!"

Kelley felt warm inside. _Since coming here, I've been called Kelley more than I have my entire life. And I've already gotten advice from a monster! I think I'll like this place…_ he thought as he stepped outside, gently closing his door, onward to adventure.

Except before all that, his cabin neighbor stopped him. She was a short rabbit girl with black fur with a single white spot on her eye, and black shoulder length hair held up by a band, which didn't help as she was constantly fiddling with her hair. She seemed excited. Constantly so.

"Hi! Hello! Hey! My name's Dakota! I live next to you! We're the same age!"

"Uh, yes, hi. My name's-"

"It's Kelley! I saw! It's weird because my middle name is Kelly with no E!"

"Oh really? That's pretty cool, because Kelley is also my middle na-"

"Oh, neat! Wow! We can be neighbors AND middle name buddies!"

"Wow, great! Hold on, I forgot something in my cabin." Kelley sprinted back to his cabin door and opened it, planning on hiding in there until Dakota got bored and left. And was knocked over by a bunch of canoes sliding out the door. He laid on the ground, as he heard a cackle from far away. Susie.

"Ugh! Come on!" Kelley yelled.

"Oh! Are those canoes? Is that what you forgot? I love canoeing! Hey, let's go canoe right now!"

Kelley stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah. Yeah! Let's show everyone I can canoe just fine!" He picked up one of the canoes, and ran towards the river. Dakota picked one up as well, and followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelley and Dakota placed the canoes at the edge of the water. The river was calm, almost not even a river. The water was deep enough to canoe in, but not scarily deep; and was almost completely clear. They climbed into the canoes.

"Don't forget to put me on!" said a life jacket, in a squeaky voice. They did so. "Yay! I love canoeing!"

"Actually, didn't Susie say there was no canoeing because this is a magical camp?" asked Dakota.

"Yeah, but she also said you could do whatever you want here!" replied her life jacket, in a gruff voice. "And since this kid wants to get over his fear of canoes, he's doing it!" Kelley sighed. "It's not a fear of canoes!" Kelley & Dakota started paddling. Dakota went straight, while Kelley veered off and bumped into the shore again. "You gotta paddle on both sides!" Dakota said.

"Uhh, yeah yeah, I knew that!"

Kelley paddled, catching up with Dakota, keeping beside her. Eventually they both stopped and just let their momentum and flow of the slow river carry them. Even Dakota seemed calm, as she stopped fidgeting around, and just took in the sights. She waved at a tree, and Kelley did too. It waved back. "Hi y'all!", it said.

"You seem a lot calmer around water," Kelley said. "I don't know if it's because you like water or you just don't want to fall in."

"Well, mostly it's the former," she replied. "Water is just so calming. Even the most roughest, murkiest river is still calmer than most places on land."

"Wow, that's pretty deep..." Kelley said.

"Nah, it only looks about 3 feet or so."

"No, I meant- never mind, let's just enjoy this before some sort of wacky hijinks happen."

Dakota tilted her head. "Why do you think that's gonna happen?"

"Probably because of that," her life vest said. She looked up and saw Susie floating by on a broom, reading a book, not even paying attention to the both of them. "I-I'm sure if we just don't bother her, we'll be fine," Kelley said.

Without even looking, Susie pulled out her wand and waved it around. Suddenly the calm river became a raging rapid, leading straight to a waterfall.

"Ah. Well, heck," Dakota said.

Kelley and Dakota desperately tried to paddle to the shore, but to no avail. They were in it for the long haul. Kelley sighed. "If I knew this was going to happen, I would have stayed at home and learned to knit or something a bit calmer!"

Dakota turned and looked at him. "Well, if we survive this, I can teach you to crochet!"

"That'd be nice," said Kelley, as they both went over the edge of the waterfall. When Kelley opened his eyes again, he was clutching onto the front of Dakota's canoe. He rubbed his eyes and looked back. His canoe had a hole in it and was rapidly sinking. "Oh geez!"

"It's alright!" the canoe responded. "I can breathe underwater and I've always wanted to be underneath the water all this time, and I've finally got my wish!"

"That's nice," Kelley yelled back. "I'm glad it worked out for you! Have a nice life, canoe!"

"You too! Good luck with your adventures and evil counselor arch-enem-bbbbb..."

Kelley got off the front of Dakota's canoe and sat next to her. She handed him an oar and they got to paddling. The river was calm again, but was more eerie than before. The woods here were thick, and dark, the sun only barely peeking past the leaves.

"My friend Opalina would love this," said Dakota.

"...What? The canoe ride or these woods?"

"Oh, the woods. I don't think she knows how to swim. You should meet her, she's here too. You two might get along!"

"That sounds… wonderful," replied Kelley. He was already a bit tired of meeting people and adventure, and just wanted to get back to his bed and lay down.


End file.
